


Birthday Boy

by loversihaveknown



Series: All's Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: Peter woke up that morning excited.Eighteenth birthday.He was legal. And that meant that all of his dirty little fantasies weren't quite so out of reach anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke up that morning excited. 

Eighteenth birthday. 

He was  _ legal _ . It was probably - okay, definitely - a stretch to think that he would actually get what he wanted as a present, but he was several steps closer. Today, legal adult. A couple months, graduation. And after that… well, maybe after that he’d get his nerves up to ask his science teacher, Mr. Stark, out for coffee. 

Or, you know, sex. 

Of course, both would be good. Especially since, yeah, he had a bit of a hair trigger whenever he thought about Mr. Stark, but really, his heart eyes for the man left nothing out. Peter had been been doodling  _ Mr. Peter Stark _ into his notebook since before he’d ever set foot in the man’s classroom. 

And was it his imagination, or had Mr. Stark’s eyes seemed just a bit more  _ hungry _ when he’d looked in Peter’s direction lately?

Sitting in class that day was a nightmare. Peter  _ couldn’t _ sit still. It would almost be embarrassing that he’d been at least half hard the entire class period, except that Mr. Stark was pretty much a walking wet dream - Peter’s wet dream, anyway. Ned had told Peter more than once that he’d lost it. Mr. Stark was in his  _ forties _ , after all! But that confidence people talk about coming with age? Oh, yeah. Mr. Stark had it in spades. He radiated control, ruling over his classroom with an iron fist - and enough of a sense of humor that no one even minded.  _ Ngh. _ Peter could sit and listen to him talk science all day. It wasn’t just his voice, though. It made Peter shiver just considering the man’s hands soothing down his body, the hot grasp of his fingers against Peter’s ass, the way Mr. Stark’s cock might - 

“Peter, are you paying attention?”

Peter jolted in his seat, blinking. His face was red and flushed. “Sorry?” he croaked. “What did you say?”

Mr. Stark frowned. “See me after class.”

Peter nodded, chastened. “Yes, sir.” 

It didn’t take much longer. He’d daydreamed most of the class away, and it wasn’t ten minutes later before the sound of the bell cut across Mr. Stark’s voice, signalling the end of the school day. 

Everyone else filed out. 

Peter dawdled, slipping his stuff into his backpack piece by piece, until finally, when he looked up, he and Mr. Stark were the only two people left in the room. 

And Mr. Stark had closed the door. 

“Well, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Stark murmured, prowling towards him. “You’ve been very distracted lately.” He came to a stop right in front of Peter’s desk. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Peter swallowed. Was it hot in here or was it just him? “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he offered, “It’s, ah - it’s my eighteenth birthday.” Peter couldn’t stop his eyes from catching on Mr. Stark’s lips, and his tongue went out to wet his own. “I was just thinking about… things. But I promise I’ll do better!”

Mr. Stark leaned in. Outside the door, the clatter from the hallway began to fall silent. 

“I don’t know, Peter,” Mr. Stark said. “I know that an eighteenth birthday is a pretty important day for a young man, but that doesn’t mean that you can be disruptive in class. Making me call you out for not paying attention qualifies as disruptive, don’t you think?”

Peter shivered. “I. Well, I mean I guess so,” he said, uncertain. 

Mr. Stark took a step back. “You can leave if you’d like, Peter,” he said. 

Peter looked between Mr. Stark and the closed door. 

“Or,” Mr. Stark said, “you’re welcome to stay and do something about those looks you’ve been giving me all year.”

The first thing that Peter felt was panic. He opened his mouth to deny it - what? He hadn’t been… That wasn’t… He didn’t mean anything by it... Except when he looked at Mr. Stark’s face, Mr. Stark didn’t look upset. He was waiting. 

On Peter. 

To make the decision. 

_ Pull it together, Parker _ , he thought, and then - “What happens if I stay? Sir.”

A slow smile spread across Mr. Stark’s face. It caught on the fine crow’s lines around his mouth and eyes, blowing his pupils wide and hungry, and Peter had the distinct feeling that not only was he in completely over his head, he’d give anything for Mr. Stark to look at him like that again. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Mr. Stark promised, “If you want to go, you can walk out that door and we’ll never talk about this again. But if you stay - well. We’ll just have to make you a man, won’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter whimpered. He honest to god _ whimpered _ , but if he thought that Mr. Stark would be off put by the noise, he was wrong. If anything, Mr. Stark looked more impatient. Not because he was waiting on some kid - but because he wanted to _ feast _ on a partner. 

Or at least, that’s how Peter chose to take it. 

He tried to take a step forward, but he was hampered by the desk, and caught himself just before he went sprawling. _ Great job, _ he thought, but Mr. Stark chuckled. 

“Trouble making up your mind?”

Peter shook his head. “No, sir.”

Mr. Stark’s face fell. It wasn’t hugely noticeable, like he was trying to keep Peter from realizing how much he was affected, and Peter’s eyes grew wide with alarm. “I mean - no, I’ve already made up my mind, not that I - that is.” He took a breath. “I’d like to stay, Mr. Stark.”

A moment stretched out between them. It couldn’t have been long - there was only room for a few breaths, but finally Mr. Stark let out a long exhale. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

Peter took a step to the side, clearing himself from the open arm of the desk. But after that he wasn’t sure what to do. Should he step up to Mr. Stark? Should he take off his shirt? He wasn’t experienced with sex in general, not least with a man who had to have had many partners before him. Better partners, probably. 

But Mr. Stark didn’t wait any longer, crowding back into Peter’s space. He was taller than Peter, but not by much; when Mr. Stark’s lips landed against his, Peter realized that Mr. Stark was just tall enough to make him feel...safe. 

And then he didn’t have time to think, because he was much too busy _ feeling_. Peter’s face was smooth; Mr. Stark had a mustache that tickled Peter’s face and a goatee that scraped gently against his skin. His mouth tasted like caramel - courtesy of a candy he’d popped in class - and the way he moved his lips against Peter’s made Peter’s mouth tingle. His eyelids went heavy with desire; he wasn’t sure he could open them even if he wanted to. When Mr. Stark pulled Peter closer against himself, Peter wrapped his arms around him, desperate for something to hold onto, and when he felt the clothed grind of their cocks against each other, he couldn’t help himself - he groaned. 

Mr. Stark pulled back - just enough for Peter to feel cold at his absence. He wasn’t a complete prude; he’d been kissed before. 

But not like that. 

“Come on, baby,” Mr. Stark said, and nodded his head toward the back of the classroom. Down a couple of steps was a storage room - inaccessible to the rest of the building - and Peter knew it was outfitted with a worn couch. The theater kids liked to hang out down there at lunch. 

“I think we need to get something out of the way first,” Mr. Stark murmured as soon as they were down the steps, the door shut firmly behind them. 

“What’s that?”

“Your punishment,” Mr. Stark said firmly. “We’ve already agreed that you shouldn’t be disruptive in class, hmm?” 

The storage room was smaller, darker, oddly more intimate. It made Peter more bold. “What did you have in mind, Daddy?” he asked, before clamping his lips together. Maybe he wasn’t that bold, after all. 

But Mr. Stark didn’t seem upset. If anything, it seemed to excite him as he pushed Peter up against the wall, pinning him in with his body. “Daddy’s going to spank you, baby,” he said, matter of fact, but his nonchalance was belied by the hot, hungry kisses his pressed against Peter’s mouth and across his neck until Peter was moaning again, louder this time, head back against the wall and eyes half-closed. 

And just when Peter felt like he was ready to beg Mr. Stark, if only to get _ just a little more pressure _ against his cock, Mr. Stark was pulling away, turning Peter around. 

“Hands on the wall, baby,” he said. 

Peter went willingly. 

Mr. Stark’s hands moved around his body, unbutton Peter’s jeans and lowering the zip. Peter never got the impression that Mr. Stark was in a hurry; his hands seemed almost languid as they pulled the fabric down, reaching back up to tug Peter’s cock through the hole in his boxers, palming it, squeezing it gently as Peter gasped. 

Then his boxers came down, they and the jeans both tangled around his ankles. Distantly, Peter realized that Mr. Stark probably hadn’t undressed him all the way in case they were discovered. He didn’t care. He could feel the fabric of Mr. Stark’s slacks against his bare skin, the bulge that Mr. Stark was doing nothing to hide. 

_ Smack _. 

The first strike against Peter’s skin made him cry out - less from the sting and more from the surprise of it. But there was something erotic about the sensation, something that made his cock twitch, a bead of pre-come leaking out the tip. 

“I think eighteen will do for today,” Mr. Stark breathed against Peter’s ear. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Peter whispered, and Mr. Stark caught Peter’s chin with his fingertips, guided his head back around to catch his lips in a hard kiss. 

“Good boy,” Mr. Stark praised him, but before Peter could say anything himself, Mr. Stark’s hand had found his ass again. 

_ Two. Three. Six. Ten. _

The spanking wasn’t very hard, but it stung, and when Mr. Stark paused, his warm hands rubbing Peter’s cheeks to soothe away the sting, Peter found himself pulling in a greedy breath of air. 

“Easy,” Mr. Stark said. “Are you okay, baby?”

Peter nodded, almost shivering with the excitement coursing through him. But it wasn’t enough. 

“I need you to use your words, baby,” Mr. Stark prompted, that hand still rubbing, gently squeezing. 

“Y-yes. Daddy. Can I - can I have the rest?”

Mr. Stark chuckled, low and dark, and he nipped at Peter’s neck before crowding Peter closer to the wall, one hand up to cover Peter’s wrist where it lay against the cinderblock. “So good for me,” Mr. Stark praised, and Peter flushed as he was rewarded. 

_ Eleven. Fourteen. Seventeen. _

_ Eighteen. _

Peter stood there, trembling, face pressed against the cool wall as the last blow landed. He felt… he wasn’t sure how he felt, except that it was some cross between small and wanted and _ powerful _ , because Mr. Stark was doing this to _ him _ . Peter. He thought he’d never have a chance, but now he _ did _, and the proof was in the way he thought he just might come if Mr. Stark so much as drew a finger over his dick. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter breathed out. “_ Daddy _.” 

“You were so good, baby,” Mr. Stark said, and when Peter started to turn around, he saw Mr. Stark smiling, eyes crinkled in something that looked an awful lot like approval. 

He was just about to - well, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know whether he wanted to beg Mr. Stark to finish him off or drop to his knees and open Mr. Stark’s slacks instead, mouth watering at the idea of getting his lips around Mr. Stark’s cock. Kissing it. Mouthing at it. Sucking at it and watching Mr. Stark be the one to lose his composure. 

But before he could say a word, Mr. Stark’s face changed, his eyes alert as he brought his hand up against Peter’s mouth. It was faint, the sound, but definite - the door opening in the classroom above, the squeak of the janitor’s cart as he rolled it along. 

Mr. Stark’s breath was hot against his ear. “Looks like our plans have changed, sweetheart,” he murmured, just loud enough for Peter to hear him. “But don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s not about to let you go that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come say hi on Tumblr! You can find me at [loversihaveknown ](https://loversihaveknown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
